guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Random Arenas
To unlock the Team Arenas for your account, you need 5 consecutive wins in RA with one of your characters. Note that any account that existed before the January 19 update already has Team Arenas unlocked. The above was true for me previously, but when I checked today, it would only let me travel to Random Arenas. My account was created eleven months ago. I know that achievements are not recognised retroactively, but I did get ten wins in a row a few months ago, after which my team was moved to the Teams Arena, where we eventually lost. -- Dashface 00:49, 4 May 2006 (CDT) :This was a bug, and update restored access. Nothing to see here. -- Dashface 08:31, 12 May 2006 (CDT) Getting a balanced team in RA Should the GW Wiki show that it is possible to get a balanced team in RA, or, in sake of fairplay, should this information be kept out of it? --CoRrRan 11:48, 12 May 2006 (CDT) :Don't know what you are referring to, but since the only interesting thing in RA is when, not if, you get ganked by a R/N, N/A, R/A, Rt/X whatever build just popped up and proved to be teh pwnage... I'd say forget fair play, it's been out the window for quite some time. Lasca 22:14, 15 May 2006 (CDT) ::The Wiki doesn't mind bestolling the virtues exploiting bugs and features that appear to grant something when you should have received nothing. ie, Miswording of Expertise is considered "a good thing". Therefore, one should talk about what has been referred to as "Synching RA" to get a team in rather than going in alone and randomly, because this is an exploit that can gain you something you shouldn't have had. Very much up GuildWiki Street in my increasingly worthless opinion. ::Here's how you do it. ::You and friend both press start and agree that when timer reaches 1 second, you both press cancel and Start again as quickly as possible. Roughly 30% of your attempts, will result in you being on the same team. The lower the population, the more likely you will be matched together. ::If you and friend are sat in the same room, just get one of you to press start on both machine with each hand simultaneously, this works just as good. ::The mechanism appears to be that when you press Start you are placed on a list. Once the timer completes, it starts at the top and assigns people sequentially to teams of 4. Game 1 teamA, then Game 1 teamB, etc until less than 8 players are left, they receive "No opposing party joined" and are at the top of the list for the next cycle. ::This is one reason why you enter RA and somebody leaves immediately, because they missed the sync with their friend. It is very difficult to get more than 2 people on the same synch team. I have however fought a very fortunate guild group of 4, and only narrowly missed beating them. (Hint: If you are going to quit until you have 4 people in, make sure you don't thoroughly suck, because you'll be upsetting a lot of people for actually genuinely no reason at all) ::This is much easier to get working in International Districts as the population is usually very low. ::So don't stand in RA shouting "noob leavers! WHY?!?!?!?" just complain to Anet/NCSfot/Whoever instead, while people aren't complaining, they're not fixing it. I hope more people start doing this in RA just to force them fix it as less and less decent games go ahead in there. ::Let's face it, it will be some half hearted fix when it comes, they'll just jumble the list ahead of assigning teams, meaning you will just get a decrease in the number of Synch'd entries, which will inevitably lead to more quitting, not less synchers. ::Real things that could fix it:- ::Introduce a penalty for leavers. Every time you leave, you get a "Leaver Mark". For every leaver mark you have, you have to wait 1 complete entry cycle before you are allowed in to any arena with other players (pve or pvp). Leaver Marks naturally expire after a period of seven days. 10 Leaver marks gives you an account based Title "Leaver" that cannot overridden or switched off until they have expired to less than 10. ::Restore the option of not having to form a complete team in Team Arenas. That chance solved no problems at all, but introduced so many new ones. Like err7 for one person is now fatal to the entire team. And no longer can you and a friend enter and get routinely matched up with another pair of friends running whatever combo They have chosen, which was always my preferred play method, and clearly so many other people's considering how many other pairs I got to meet. The only partial benefit to the TA change was to remove the point of irrelevant rangers Running at the end to force a win-by-stalemate, often sinking an hour into Storm Shaser and Troll Unguent to exact their petty demands. Well, seeing as there was so little point in that in the first place, guess what, some kids are still out there even now doing it, so they fixed nothing there. (How about a 2 minute timer when you are the last guy standing on your team? Res to remove it, or kill to reset it. Anything would be better than "stalemate ftw" children.) ::And if somebody wants to colour me as being stupid by demonstrating a more reliable mechanism for synching RA, please, get right on it, because I for one would love to know a more reliable way. 81.138.247.171 09:43, 14 June 2006 (CDT) Are there still Differences in the Arena Selection between Random and Team Arena? I have at least been to Ascalon Arena with a RA Team (and no, it was not after a winning streak of 10 as we had none). Taiwanese Teams Is it just me or do the Taiwanese teams in RA seem to come from their TA? Nearly always, it's a balanced group with a good build and coordination. --69.194.56.150 00:13, 20 September 2006 (CDT) Condition and Hex Removal The article suggests bringing Condition and Hex Removal skills in RA builds but I can find no good examples of these builds in the wiki. Is this because only Monks have both? Kiteeye 22:07, 23 September 2006 (CDT) Favorite RA moments I was on 9 consecutive wins... I realy think Anet should fix this, so that when a team get 10 consecutive in a team the whole team gets a gladiator point not just 1 person. It would be ok if whenever a team gets a new member the whole team get their consecutive wins reset or if the new person get the same amount of consecutive wins as the rest in the team. The following match we fought in TA and we got a lvl 18 elementalist that joined us 1 minute in to the game... Bug? I think this is a bug, and I don't know if it's been fixed yet. Go to Balthazar's Temple, or team arenas, etc. Bring 1 or more heros into your team. Go to RA and try to enter a match. It says that your party is too ... large. Should we slap the bug template on? And how do we do that? Blastedt(Talk) 17:30, 30 November 2006 (CST) :You need to kick them first elsewhere — Skuld 17:33, 30 November 2006 (CST) ::Here's what probably causes the bug. When Anet first made random arenas before even factions came out, long before they ever knew they were going to make heros, here's how they set up the programming when you would map travel to RA: first it basically automatically clicks the leave party button, then warps to RA, and as it loads RA it gets rid of the normal party window so you can't add people. But then when heros came out, clicking the leave party button didn't get rid of heros, so you would arrive in RA with your heros still in the party. Hence the 'party size too large' thing. I've tried to play around with the /invite command in RA lobby then use team chat, but could never find any cooperative enough. VegaObscura 03:56, 31 December 2006 (CST)